Teen Titans Fanfiction
by Kyla Ray
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans show, though I wouldn't mind that. This all starts with a fun game of Truth or Dare among the group, but things dramatically change. Raven faces a problem and isn't exactly sure how to go about it, and Robin does not make it any easier on her. What will Raven do in this situation? Enjoy! Raven x Robin story.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Raven!" I groaned to myself, trying to hide my face in my book. Beast Boy had been bugging me all day. I finally had had my own quiet time, but now that he's back… What does he want?

"Leave me alone, Beast Boy. I'm busy right now." I quietly read the words to myself as I continued on in my book. Beast Boy came rushing over to my side, a large annoying grin on his face. "Come on, Raven! Come play Truth or Dare with us! You never do anything fun!"

I sighed. 'Why me? What did I do to deserve this?' Looking over my book, I glanced at his green face peering at me, and in the corner of my eye, I saw Cyborg walking over.

"Come on, Rae," pleaded Cyborg, "Don't tell me you're afraid of a little game."

Scoffing at him, I put down my book and stared at them skeptically. "Of course not, I just don't see the point. Besides, you of all people Cyborg know I greatly dislike telling others my secrets. They're for me to know only."

"But you let Friend Robin know about you prophecy." That came from Starfire, who flew over and joined us. 'Just great, more people begging me to play?'

"That's entirely different. And I didn't tell him about it, he found out. The only time I told someone about my secrets was… well, when Malchior was here. And look how that ended."

All three of them stared at me a moment, reflecting on that memory. "But Friend Raven, this will be so much fun! And you need not worry, it will not be too bad I don't think!" She gazed at me, flashing her usual kind smile. The smile I envied. Actually, I envied a lot about Starfire. She had strength as well as a super thin model-like figure, which is strange considering how she eats.

I pulled my hood on, hiding my pale face and violet purple hair. I slowly stood up and sighed, knowing I was going to regret my decision. "Fine, I'll do it, but," I said in my usual monotone voice, "Only one game, and that's it." Their faces lit up as they hovered around the dining room table. Robin was already seated. I took my seat across from him, studying him as he helped in preparing the table. I had always found Robin charming and somewhat attractive, but all we were and ever would be is friends. That's how I liked it, and that's how he liked it. Luckily, Starfire kept him distracted so it was easy to be nearly invisible to him. Although after the whole Prophecy and End of the World ordeal, he did make sure to check on me every now and then. I noticed that he had acknowledged my presence and sent a warm smile over to me. I nodded at him, usually hiding my smiles underneath my cloak.

"All right, ya'll, let's get this party started!" Exclaimed an excited and grinning Cyborg. "Who goes first?"

Beast Boy raised his hand, grinning like a fool. "I'll go first! Cyborg, truth or dare?"

Cyborg smirked at Beast Boy. "Dare all the way!"

"I dare you to eat 5 plates of my special tofu eggs and bacon!" Beast Boy smirked back, feeling as though he had won the competition already.

Cyborg grinned, and although he hated tofu, he devoured 5 plates of the nasty stuff within minutes. "Ahh… That hit the spot. All right then, Starfire, truth or dare?"

Starfire giggled to herself, "I choose the Truth!"

Cyborg thought for a moment and grinned, "Okay. So Star, who was your first kiss and how did it feel?"

Starfire turned a bright red, about as red as her hair as she glanced at Robin. "Well, my first kiss was Friend Robin. And that was because on my planet, if you kiss someone of a different language, then you can adapt to their sound and behaviors. I-It was nice…" She quickly looked away, still blushing miserably. Robin was a bit red as well, I noticed. I couldn't help but smirk to myself.

Starfire smiled happily, knowing it was now her turn. "Robin, do you choose the Truth or the Dare?"

Robin smirked, and even if he was still wearing his mask, you could certainly tell his eyes were glimmering with pride. "Dare."

Starfire studied him a moment, marveling in his braveness. "Okay. I give you a dare to kiss Friend Beast Boy's cheek!" She giggled, finding it humorous until Robin actually walked over to Beast Boy and kissed his cheek. I couldn't help but get a slight sick feeling in my stomach, I mean come on! Beast Boy and Robin together? I shivered slightly, allowing myself to relax and focus on silent meditation.

Robin took his seat once more, and his gaze travelled across the room until they settled on me. He smirked a bit. "Raven, truth or dare?"

I studied the meaning of his smirk, wondering what I should choose. After a couple of minutes, I knew I wasn't going to get out of it. "I guess I choose Truth."

"Then I would like to know, have you ever had any dreams about any of us? And if so, you must tell every single detail." He smirked, probably hoping to get something "good" out of me.

I shrugged a bit. "Yes, I have once. But not in the way you think, and you probably don't want to hear about it, it's…it's pretty gruesome." I looked down, recalling the dream.

Robin studied me a bit, and smiled a soft smile. "Come on, it can't be that bad Rae. We can handle it, I mean after all, we've eaten Beast Boy's tofu."

"Hey!" Beast Boy pouted.

I sighed and looked back up. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you. It started off as a sweet dream, one I had never before had. We were all having lunch in the park, the sun was out and shining on us, and everything was calm. Then, as if in a blink of an eye, you guys were being ripped apart limb from limb as I stood there and watched, horrified. This occurred around the time Trigon, my father, came forth. He laughed, filling the sky with crimson evil. Before I knew it, I was screaming out for you guys to be safe, for one of you to be safe. That's when I awoke with sweat all over my face." Their faces somewhat amused me, as well as proved what I had expected. Robin's eyes were wide, and his mouth was open. As was everyone else's though. "I told you so."

Robin cleared his throat. "Ahem… okay Raven, thanks for that."

I glanced around at all of them and smirked. "Well then, since I got asked a question, then I call on you Robin. Truth or dare?"

Robin of course chose dare, grinning like crazy. "I dare you to take off your mask and keep it off until the game is over."

Everyone gaped at me, amazed I had chosen such a dare. None of us had ever seen Robin without his mask on. It was almost as if that mask of his was painted onto him. Robin stiffened some, but sighed, knowing that his ego wouldn't allow him to throw the towel in. He put his hands behind his head as he began to untie his mask. We all gazed at him, anticipating what his eyes looked like if he had any at all. The mask came off and revealed a pair of soft hazel eyes. Everyone gasped but me, I held it in. I couldn't believe he actually followed through with it, and the outcome of this dare… his eyes were absolutely out of this world. I know, eyes are just eyes, but the intensity and layers of warmth that lay behind them revealed so much about him.

Robin laughed. "Okay guys, you can stop staring. They're just eyes."

Starfire blushed like crazy. "Oh but Robin they are absolutely beautiful! So amazing!"

"Star's right, Rob!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"Dude, I thought you had green eyes!" Beast Boy smiled.

Robin looked over at me, and I felt as though I wasn't wearing my leotard. I had never felt so uncomfortable by his gaze before, and yet, it brought me some warmth. I felt as though I had been stripped down to just skin, and that everyone was staring at me. My face flushed a bright crimson as I bolted up and took off into my room. I quickly checked my body, assuring myself that I was still fully clothed and was not sitting there naked. Breathing somewhat heavily, I pulled off my hood and tried calming myself. 'Why am I acting like this?' I thought to myself. 'It's just Robin, only without a mask. Nothing has changed, so why do I feel so… so open and ready to throw myself at him? Robin is my friend, one of the closest friends I have here at the Titan tower.'

A knock at the door nearly made me jump out of my clothes and slowly I made my way over to the door. When I opened it, it revealed the unmasked Robin, looking genuinely concerned.

"Raven, are you okay? You took off like crazy, I thought maybe…"

"You thought that it was Trigon coming back?" I slightly smiled, not entirely meeting his gaze. "I'm fine, I just needed to calm my emotions before I had let explosives go off."

"You sure you're okay? You seemed pretty shaken up by my looks." The way he said that made me meet his gaze and study him, somewhat leaning away from him. He took this as a chance to pin me to the wall and smirk at me. "What are you afraid of? It's still me, Robin. You're good friend." His face was placed close to mine, only about a foot away from making contact. Another blush filled up my face, causing my heart to race quickly. I didn't want to look at him anymore, not at those eyes. I turned my face from his, and he moved away from the wall, chuckling. "Calm down Raven, I was just kidding. I didn't know you could blush that badly though. Well, it's late anyways, so I'm going to turn in. Goodnight Raven." He walked down to his room and entered it, with the other titans making their way to bed. I closed my door and leaned against it, placing a cold hand to my hot cheek. With that, I ventured off to bed and found myself dreaming of that last moment, when Robin took off his mask and the scene afterwards. 'Robin… What are you doing to me?'


	2. Chapter 2

I was gazing into the most beautiful hazel eyes you could ever imagine. They were such a bright color, so full of life and joy, always hiding behind a mask. But those eyes also carried many secrets, regrets that no one, not even I understood. As I watched Robin walk away, putting his mask back into place, I kind of stood there motionless, as if time had stopped. Why did he come to my room after the game? What was the point of that disgustingly surprising act of pinning me to my own wall? I sighed, pulling off my royal blue cloak and hung it in my closet. I laid down on my bed, suddenly overwhelmed with drowsiness. It was now morning, probably about 5 a.m. I quickly stumbled out of bed, not exactly willing to face any of the Titans today. "I'll pay a visit to Azarath, see how it's doing and such." Pulling on a new black leotard and blue cloak, I chanted a few spells and made my way to Azarath. The way to Azarath is not as simple as walking through a portal door. You have to chant spells similar to my usual "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" several times and then open yourself to being pulled through. Through all this, you must keep your emotions calm and prepared. After travelling through the bluish passageway, I made it to my home. Azarath was what modern people would call "Ruins." Tall white buildings much similar to Damascus were erected into the soft orange-blue sky. A few black ravens were huddled around certain spots, and everywhere you looked, you'd see tall stone statues resembling the monks of Azarath. I made my way into town, not seeing very many people, but that was usual. What was unusual though, in which made my insides turn in all directions, was a single white dove lying motionless on the ground. Fear rushed through me, like water breaking through a dam. Taking to the sky, I flew up to where the center of town was, my childhood home. As I landed, I noticed no other doves around. Pushing my way into the building, I came face-to-face with one of the things I had always feared would happen. Arella, my mother, was motionless on a bed, looking ever so peaceful and quiet. "Arella!" I cried out, tears threatening my eyes. "Mother, wake up! Mother, you have to wake up! You can't be dead! Azarath needs you, I need you! Mother…" The tears I had been holding back finally overflowed, rushing down my very pale cheeks. I felt as though my world had shattered, like a piece of glass dropped on a cement flooring. "Who could have done this to you?" I whispered, unable to speak any louder or higher than that. "Arella died because of illness, my student." I quickly turned around to see one of the monks who had raised me standing there, looking much older than I had last seen him. "A great illness had spread through Azarath, that is why you do not see many people. But you cannot let this bring you down so. You have a duty now, Raven." "What would that be?" I snapped, not actually meaning to but with all that has happened, I just lost it. "That would be taking over in your mother's place. You are now the Queen of Azarath." I felt my eyes widen, the tears suddenly evaporating as realization hit me. I had completely forgotten that Arella was the Queen of Azarath, and as her child by blood, I was to take the throne. "But, I can't. I have other duties as well, promises made to my friends on Earth. I'm sorry, but someone else has to do it." As I turned around to fly back to the Titan Tower, a firm hand grasped my arm and held me in place. "You must be our Queen. If you do not, you will endure many consequences, especially your ranking in the Azarath Academy." His tone was quite harsh, and yet gentle. I narrowed my violet eyes at him, somewhat shocked by his words. "I made a promise. Queens do not last long, but promises last an eternity. I am going to stay by my friends and serve them until they no longer need me. You can't stop me, and Arella never wanted me to remain here. So lay off, monk." Feeling lousy, I quickly flew away from him, heading back to where I had started. I opened the portal once more, my violet hair blowing gently in the breeze as I crossed through, making it back to my bedroom. Pulling my hood on once more, I stepped out of my room and peered down the hallway. You could hear Beast Boy and Cyborg still arguing over their video game. Stepping into the living room, I saw Cyborg and Beast Boy shoving each other as Starfire watched, transfixed into the video game. Robin was not present in the room, making me think he must've been in his room or in the gym. I sighed softly, my mind still focused on the offer given to me. "Queen of Azarath…" I muttered to myself. "I don't know if I can handle that…and my friends…" Starfire must've heard my voice because before I had the chance to turn around, I was squeezed tightly by her, a smile spread across her face. "Friend Raven, you have returned! You were in your room this whole time. Please, what is it that you have done?" Her green eyes glanced over at the tv screen before meeting my amethyst gaze once more. "I was meditating. Where's Robin? I need to talk to him." She studied me for a minute before telling me that he was indeed in the gym training. "Thanks, Star. Maybe we'll go to the mall later." I tried to imply a small smile before returning into the hallway, making my way over to the gym. I poked my head in and caught sight of Robin, only instead of wearing his usual red and green uniform, he was wearing a skin tight black tank-top and shorts, his usual workout outfit. His hair was obviously wet from, and yet he still wore that mask of his. 'That mask,' I recalled the night before, when he had taken it off. I walked further in. "Hey Robin. I see you're still training." Robin quickly turned around, shooting me one of his charming smiles. "Hey Raven. Of course I'm still training, especially now that Slade's back in the picture. So what's up with you? Did you want to train with me?" He smirked a bit, as if challenging me to a fight. I couldn't resist smirking back, but let it fade as I remembered what I was there for. "I need to talk to you. It's…well, I need some insight." Robin studied me a moment, taking in my slouched posture and instantly knew something was up. He wrapped his towel around his neck and led me over to one of the benches, where the both of us sat. "What kind of insight? What's going on, Raven?" I sighed and faced him equally. "I returned to Azarath no later than half an hour ago. I…I learned that my mother, Queen Arella is dead. But…now that she's dead, I was given the opportunity to be the Queen in place of her. The problem is," I swallowed hard, trying not to think of it. "The problem is that being Queen of Azarath means leaving the Titans for good. I don't know what to do. I mean yeah, I'm the rightful heiress to the throne since royalty's in my blood, but I made a promise to stay with you guys. I can't break that kind of bond and trust so easily…" Robin seemed to be taking it all in, making his face unreadable. He sat silent for a few moments before placing a hand on my shoulder. "Look, no matter what you decide, we will always be friends. All 5 of us. If you want to be Queen, then I say go for it. You'd make a great leader. The Titans and I will stand by your side no matter what. Besides, we can always find a way to visit you, whether that be through our T-phones, or seeing you physically." He flashed another one of his smiles, except this one was much sweeter. Much like the smile he gave me when I defeated my father. I felt my stomach do a few flips and a slight pinkness rose in my cheeks. Quickly looking away, I nodded and stood up. "Thanks Robin. That helps…a lot." He stood as well and regarded me again before returning to his training. I walked out of the gym and headed into the living room, making myself a cup of tea. 'What am I going to do?' I thought to myself, weighing out all of my options and which ones would be most important to me. I plopped down onto the couch, watching as the boys and Starfire anticipated their video game ideas. As I drank down my tea, the ruby sphere that held my cape together started to glow as the Titan alarm went off. I sighed and quickly stood up, placing my tea cup on the table. This alarm meant business. Robin came racing out, shuffling his last shoe on and he looked at the large screen. "Who's the target, Cy?" Cyborg typed in a few things and tracked a location on the map, narrowing his eyes. "Slade. He's downtown, just a few hundred feet from the Pizza Place. Robin glared and set out there, along with us trailing along. "Titans, Go!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Titans, Go!" Robin gave us the usual command, although we didn't need to be told that in order to know it's purpose. Slade was back in town, but none of us knew why. Causing great suspicion, we knew that whatever the reason would cause great trouble for us. On top of that, I had to deal with my family's "religion" and blood lines. I sighed, flying in the air with Starfire and Beast Boy as Cyborg drove his original high-tech awesome car, Robin leading on his T-motorcycle. Up ahead, I could see heavy damage to a building with fire reaching out of it to the sky, and just below that was Slade. He always wore a black outfit with metal armor, a mask cloaking his face that was half bronze and half black, one eye poking out. He had his arms folded at his chest as he gazed at us, almost presenting a smirk appearance. "Hello, Titans. Did you miss me?" Robin hopped off of his motorcycle, charging at Slade with his pole. "You shouldn't have returned! But now that you're here, you'll spend your lifetime in prison!" Robin sliced his pole down above Slade, but that wasn't strong enough. Slade easily grabbed the pole and broke it in half, using the now sticks to throw him back. "You can't always get what you want, Robin. Besides, I'm not here for you." Before he could make another move, Starfire was firing off her starlight green fire bolts at him, her eyes the same shade as the power she produced. Thinking this to be an advantage, Cyborg's metallic arm transformed into a cyber-cannon and he fired off a pretty neon blue light at Slade, followed by Beast Boy shape shifting into a T-Rex and charging. I hovered there a moment, taking in my surroundings. I had been so focused on what had happened earlier on in the day that I lost track of what I was doing. Suddenly, I was knocked to the ground, and when I opened my eyes, Robin was on top of me. "Raven! Are you okay? Slade didn't hurt you, right?" His face looked genuinely concerned, not for my physical being but for what had me so distracted. I felt a slight pinkness rise in my cheeks and I pulled my hood on my face. "I'm fine, Robin. I was just distracted, that's all. Let's take down Slade though, fast." The both of us scrambled to our feet, Robin shooting me another glance before returning to the fight. I brushed off my cloak and channeled my power throughout my body. I raced up into the air and used my powers to raise up a few cars, each car being surrounded with black and outlined with a thin white. The immensity of my power must have had some effect on Slade, because as soon as they began charging at him, he disappeared. I stopped the cars before they could make impact with the burning building, and set them down carefully. Coming to the ground, Robin scratched his wild black hair in confusion. "Where'd Slade go? We have to find him!" Robin raced around town, throwing rocks over and crashing into the doors of buildings, skimming every corner for a clue of Slade. Starfire followed and helped him, which made sense since she was practically in love with him. Beast Boy and Cyborg went off in another direction looking, Beast Boy being a blood hound now. I was alone once more, and I flew up into the sky once more, searching the rooftops for Slade. The air was knocked out of me as I hit one of the rooftops, Slade pinning me down. 'Where did he come from?! I should've been able to detect him with my 6th sense!' I thought to myself, struggling against him. "Hello, Raven." Slade leaned closer to me, almost whispering in my ear. "As I have told Robin, I'm not here for him. I'm here for you. After defeating Trigon, I realized that you, of all the Titans, are the strongest. I want you to be my apprentice. Do so, and you shall be granted with great treasures and skills." My eyes widened slightly, shocked by what I was hearing. "You think I'd give up a life of pleasure and peace to be a slave to the enemy? No! I suggest you let me go, Slade, or I'll rip you to pieces like I should've done before the prophecy." Rage and energy surged within my veins, my power only growing stronger and yet out of control. I managed to captivate his entire body into my web of power, and I threw him back, rising to my feet. "It's over Slade. I have won the game." "Until another time, Raven. I have more to do. Consider my offer." And with that, he disappeared. After helping out with cleanup, we returned to Titan Tower where Cyborg and Beast Boy debated over party food that night. Starfire kept butting into their debate, portraying her own thoughts on food. Robin stood next to them, trying to get them to calm down. I sighed and rubbed my covered wrist. I still felt off and disturbed after encountering Slade. No one knew his intentions, and Robin was going crazy inside about it. Although he had his mask on, you could certainly tell he was distressed by the way he stood and smiled. Walking over to the window, I gazed down at the glittering water below, a gentle wind dancing over it. I placed one of my pale hands on the window, cold instantly hitting me. I stumbled back some, shivering a bit. "Man, I need to calm down…" I muttered to myself, trying to slow my heart rate. I couldn't help but feel Slade's eyes on me, even if he wasn't in sight. A hand clasped my shoulder, causing me to jump and use my powers. I ended up holding Starfire within my powers, and she looked genuinely concerned. Releasing her, she studied me before speaking. "Friend Raven, are you okay? You seem very shakey." Her green eyes shined with worry, even though I could tell it was a façade. "I'm fine, Star. Just didn't get enough sleep last night." I managed a fake smile, and before I knew it, loud techno music boomed throughout the tower. I looked over at the door, which was open to allow many of our fellow Titan friends to enter the room. Bumble Bee flew over to Cyborg, and they instantly discussed technology and such. Robin hung out with both Speedy and Hotspot. Beast Boy was challenging Aqua Lad to a game of eating, in which Aqua Lad gladly took part in. Starfire was busying herself with the two opposite twins. I remained by the window, not wanting to take part in any of it. Closing my eyes, I silently meditated, trying to keep calm and avoid blowing things up. Images flew through my mind, like an airplane ripping through the wide blue sky. I recalled Azarath and it's beauty. Tall white and gold buildings like that of Ancient Damascus, a gentle orange and purple sky surrounding us, my people all wearing cloaks of various colors. Then there was Queen Arella, my mother. She always wore a white dress which had a hood, and it always brought out her beauty. Her warm smile always carried everyone's souls up into the air. She would usually keep her hood down, making her long violet hair stand out and flow slowly to the wind. The ruby diamond on her forehead symbolized unity, as well as peace. I was young then, when she would smile non-stop. But underneath that smile, I saw a sad frown. It's because of me, I'm the reason for her sorrow and fear. I was cursed the day I was born. Trigon was my father, and because of that, I had no choice but to obey him and become the portal. Arella shunned me after that. Occasionally she'd smile at me, but other than that, she would barely look at me. Everyone in the village would look down upon me, turning their heads as I grew older. He would visit me a lot in my sleep. He was the reason why I was hated. For that, I hate him. I always will. He never took care of me, he never gave me a chance to be happy. That's when I left Azarath. I couldn't bear to see my mother feel ashamed by me. I couldn't burden her like that. When I arrived to Earth, I was not expecting what had happened. Within the shadows, I watched as a boy wearing red and green with a mask try and save the tall alien red-head girl, who was trying to destroy the city. Before I knew it, a green animal person assisted him, wearing a mask as well. A guy, appearing broad and muscular, was actually a part robot who wore a hoodie. I wanted to help, I knew that with the way she was raging, she would be caught. I sighed softly and assisted them. After saving the girl, I turned to leave before the green boy, Beast Boy, decided we all needed each other and were the perfect counterparts. The Boy Wonder Robin agreed eventually, a smile lifting his face. The Tamaranian Starfire joined him, along with Cyborg. Facing me, I backed away, shaking my head. I knew that if I stayed with them, I would bring them great harm, just as I had on Azarath. Robin though, he gave me hope of being good, of being a better person. That's when my life shifted, and now, I'm here in Titans Tower. I sighed peacefully, gently smiling at the memory. Now, about 6 months later from my birthday, Trigon is gone and my friends were still here, still wanting me by their side. As I turned around, I was met by several gazes, all of which were worried. "What? Is something wrong?" Robin stepped forward, his eyes just as concerned and skeptical as everyone else's. "Slade left a message, saying he looks forward to your answer…What does he mean by that, Raven?" My heart stopped as my own eyes widened. He called here? Like as if he hadn't done enough. "Robin, it's not what you think…when we all split up to hunt Slade down, he cornered me and offered me a job as his apprentice. I turned it down though…I won't ever betray you guys." Robin studied me, as well as everyone else. It was Beast Boy who spoke first after the long silence. "Why does he want you though? Wouldn't he be after Robin again?" I sighed softly. "He knows Robin will turn it down within an instant. He still thinks I'm strong enough to take you guys down, because of what happened with Trigon. Granted, I have improved in my abilities, but even I wouldn't stoop to that level. You guys know that." "Then we have to keep a better eye on you. Slade will do anything to get his hands on power, even if it meant enforcing you to work with him." He pounded his fist into his hand. "Slade will pay for this." I watched them all form a plan together, dread filling me inside. "This is not going to be easy…"


	4. Chapter 4

"Think about my offer to you, Raven. I'll see you very soon to hear your answer." And like that, Slade disappeared. It had been quiet the past few days since the encounter with Slade. The most action we got were small robberies and dealing with Mammoth, Gizmo, and Jinx. It was kind of nice not hav...ing to worry about him being around, and Robin seemed to have cooled down for the most part. _Crash!_ I jumped awake from my wonderful sleep and sat up quickly, looking around. 'That didn't come from my room,' I thought to myself. Pulling on my royal blue cloak, I bolted outside and into the living room, only to find myself face to face with Slade. My heart stopped in my chest as I gazed into the one black eye facing me, and I could tell that underneath his half bronze-half black mask that he was smirking down at me. My question is, how come Robin wasn't out here? Hadn't he heard the loud crash? "Hello, Raven. Today's the day. Will you join me and bring forth darkness together, or will you remain at that ignorant boy's side?" Slade had me pinned to the doors, which unfortunately didn't open for me. "I won't join you. Not now, not ever. Leave me alone, Slade, or I'll give you a nightmare you'll never escape." My words dripped with venom, like that of a rattlesnake's fangs. I glared at him cruelly, even though inside I was trembling with fear. He only smirked some more at me, and before I could run, he gripped my wrists tightly and sent severe shockwaves through me. Pain engulfed me like the wild ocean does to a boat during a storm, and soon, darkness enveloped me. "Ugh…" I groaned, still sore from the pain Slade had dealt me, but when I fluttered my eyes open, I only saw my 4 friends peering down at me worried. With a bit of help, I rose to my feet and looked around. Nothing was broken, and Slade was nowhere in sight. "Where's Slade?" Beast Boy gawked at me like as though I was speaking a different language. "Slade? Slade's not here, Raven. In fact, he never was here." Cyborg studied me before speaking. "I think you were dreaming, Rae. If Slade was here, we would've known about it." Robin gawked at me, as if to understand what was happening with me. The same thing had happened to him before, when Slade had returned and haunted him. I quickly averted my eyes, pulling on my hood. "You're right, I must've been dreaming. I'm just going to go back to sleep, sorry." I hurried off down the hall, arriving at my door when a hand stopped me. I whipped around, eyes wide with fear at the thought of Slade's dark gaze meeting mine. Thankfully, it was just Robin. Even through his mask, I could tell he was concerned. "Raven, you can talk to me. I know what you're talking about. Remember? You even went in my head and saw him. Is he bothering you still?" I hated to admit it, but I was kind of glad he was so worried. All this time, I thought of myself as being a pain and burden to the team. I never really spent time with them, and as soon as we'd get home from fighting crime I'd go in my room. "I know I can, Robin." I spoke quietly in my usual raspy tone. "But this is much more complicated. Slade, at the time, was never truly there. He was indeed haunting your mind, but never physically… Slade is truly here now. He's after me, he wants me to join him. I…" Turning away again, I bit my lip. I didn't want to say it, but I clearly had no choice if I wanted to keep them safe. "I have to leave the Teen Titans. I must join him." Robin stared at me, clearly appalled. "Wh-What? No, no you're not leaving." I opened my mouth to protest, but he continued on. "You can't leave. You're a part of this team, our friend. If you leave, then it will only break us apart." I could hear the worry in his voice. I sighed softly. "I have to, Robin. As my friend, you have to let me go. I won't be gone forever… Just long enough to figure him out and get him off my back." "But Raven-" "I'm going Robin. That's final." I added edge to my tone, emphasizing my urgency. Robin sighed heavily, scratching at his spikey raven-black hair. "All right. . . I won't stop you, just. . ." He looked at me with what would seem to be a sad look in his eyes. "Be careful, and don't get into too much trouble." I nodded to him, and before I took off, I slowly walked over and hugged him. "You too, Boy Wonder." He hugged me back, and with that, I bid them farewell, taking off into the night sky.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin's P.O.V. The next morning came far too long. I didn't sleep at all. I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes, grabbing my mask. Pulling on my robe, I headed out of my room and down the hall to the bathroom. _'Raven,'_ I paused, her room being right across from the bathroom. Raven had left us to join Slade, but I could understand her reasons. Slade, just yesterday, invaded the city to lure her out. He encountered her, giving her the offer to join him. She must have known that if she hadn't, then he would have gone after us. _'We are her only friends, so for her to make this decision must've been really hard.'_ I sighed inwardly. Turning away from her bedroom door, I entered the bathroom and prepared for the day. As soon as I was finished, I stepped out of the bathroom and went straight for the living room. Cyborg and Beast Boy were doing their usual routine of videogames, and Star was watching with such a joy in her emerald eyes. _'She really is beautifully exotic,'_ I thought as I gazed at her. We had been dating for several weeks now, and yet I'm still amazed at the fact that we are still together. Smiling, I walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, planting a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Hey Star. How'd you sleep last night?" She giggled and nuzzled into me, a slight blush on her cheeks. "I slept perfectly! I had the dreams of cotton candy. Can we go to the fair?" She batted her dark eyelashes at me, a small smile on her lips. I smiled slightly. "I don't think the fair is open yet, it's only Spring. Besides, it's a bit too early for it to begin, seeing as of how it's 7 am." Her smile faltered but she shrugged it off. She blinked a few times, looking all around the room. "Robin? Where is friend Raven?" Cyborg and Beast Boy turned off their game and stood up, turning to face me. "Star's right, where is Rae?" Cyborg scratched the back of his head. "Yeah," said Beast Boy, "She's usually out here scolding me about many things; my hair, my skin, my brain, and everything else about me."

 _'I guess they're gonna find out at some point in time,'_ I sighed heavily. Facing them, I gave them the truth. "Raven's gone. She left last night." Each of their eyes went large, and Starfire gasped. "Gone? What do you mean 'gone'? Was she kidnapped?" I could feel her energy and tension rising within. "No, as in. . . Raven left of her own choice. It's because of Slade." I looked away from their now exasperated and shocked expressions. "What did Slade do to Raven?!" Cyborg was getting charged up, looking about ready to kill someone. "He asked her to join him. Of course she said no. But because we are her friends, she left. She didn't want any of us getting hurt, like when her father was around. She felt responsible." "But she is not! We must retrieve our friend, please!" Starfire was begging now, worry in her eyes. Cyborg and Beast Boy were about to chime in when I shook my head at them, and it didn't take any words for them to understand my reasoning. Raven didn't need our help, not against Slade. She could take him on any day, but she needs to gain his trust. _'Good luck with that, Rae.'_ Rae. . . that name seemed to fit her perfectly, even if she disliked the title. All we can do now is pretend that she is the enemy, for her sake. Raven's P.O.V. Ugh. Slade's headquarters were greatly distasteful. The walls were a blackish color with spots of crimson, and the decorations of the whole place consisted of evil. Granted, I love the dark, but not in this way. Sighing, I walked over to Slade and knelt before him. "I will serve you, as your apprentice. I will not betray you as Terra did, and I will obey your every command." I hated saying those words, but I filled my voice and face with as much truth and determination as I could muster up. Slade was sitting in his chair, and he glanced to the side at me. "Ah Raven, how nice of you to join me. Good. But I cannot trust you completely, you will have to accomplish some tasks for me. You may begin with gaining the hard drive from the Radio Shack. Get the most expensive and newest thing." I rose to my feet, agreeing to his terms. Just before I was about to walk out, Slade spoke again. "First, you must change so that the world knows you belong to Slade." I could tell he was smirking underneath that mask of his. As much as I despised his being, I complied and looked around. "What will you have me change into?" He stood up from his chair and walked over to a section of the room, and as he pulled a switch next to it, the door lifted and revealed an outfit. The outfit consisted of a black leotard with armor similar to his on the shoulders, wrists, and a utility belt around the waist. The leotard revealed the stomach area and had a diamond-shape opening near the chest. Of course, it had Slade's trademark "S" over where the heart would lie dormant. The outfit also had a black cape with a bronze-looking "S", laced with silver around it. I admit, it looked pretty cool, but that didn't change the fact that I dreaded every moment of it. Sighing, I grabbed the outfit and walked to a different room, changing into it. It fit nicely, surprisingly, and I couldn't help but feel freaked out. I walked out and looked over at him, his single eye looking me over. I inwardly shuddered, my stomach twisting. "Perfect. Now go to your mission. Dismissed." He turned back around and retreated to his seat. I nodded and flew out of the building, taking to the bright sky. _'God I can't wait to be done with this. . . This is absolutely humiliating. . .'_ I sighed to myself. Pulling on the hood, I flew down to the Radio Shack and glided inside. The cashier glanced at me, taking in my dark clothing. He instantly recognized me, his eyes glimmering. "You're Raven from Teen Titans! Wow! Never thought I'd see _you_ here! Your friend Beast Boy dropped by earlier to get a movie." The man kept rambling on, probably from shock and happiness. "Enough. I'm not here to talk. Give me your hard drive and we'll call it good." I tried to speak with as much venom as I could muster up. "Our hard drive? Okay, well, that'll be $200 please." He smiled. "I think not. Hand it over now." I raised one of my hands, my power glowing its usual dark energy. He quivered in fear, surprised by my actions and pointed to where it lay. I walked over and broke through the glass, retrieving the blue-colored hard drive. Just then, the alarm went off. _'I have to get out of here before-'_ I didn't have time to finish my thought as the Titans burst through the door. Starfire's eyes went from their glowing green to their everyday emerald eyes, a gasp escaping her lips. Cyborg had his shock cannon ready to fire, only for him to freeze in shock. Beast Boy gawked at me, utter disbelief splatter all over his face. Only Robin stood there, no clear emotion shown on his face. "Raven?!" Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire all cried at once, their mouths hanging open. "Hello Titans. Having a nice day today?" I applied a small smirk, hoping to mask my sorrow and hatred. _'This,'_ I thought, _'is not going to end well.'_


	6. Chapter 6

Starfire's P.O.V. "Friend Raven!" I gasped, shocked at the scene before me. Friend Raven was clothed in the same attire as Slade, and she no longer had that bright glow around her small body. The worst part of it all was that she was standing against us, as an enemy of the city. We were all shocked, or so I had thought. When I glanced at Robin, he showed no similar emotion to us. His lips were a straight line, and his masked eyes reflected nothing. _'What is wrong with boyfriend Robin today?'_ I thought. _'He is not usually like this. His normal demeanor is that of surprise and anger in these cases.'_ "Hello Titans. Having a nice day?" Raven's pale lips rose into a smirk, and her eyes glittered with harsh intensity. "Raven, what's you problem?!" Beast Boy shouted, and despite his childish-like size, he looked pretty tough. He was completely mad, as his face went from their usual green color to that of a slight green-pink combination. "Oh Beast Boy. Poor, poor Beast Boy." Raven's dark eyes turned to his green ones. "Poor stupid Beast Boy. Don't be upset. You should be used to betrayal, or have you forgotten Terra?" She tilted her head as if to seem innocent to us, but that drew the line for Beast Boy. I jumped slightly as the little green man lunged forward, his teeth shifting into that of canines. I instantly turned away, not wanting to see a horrendous fight between my two friends. As I awaited the sounds of battle, however, nothing but Cyborg's voice reigned through the city. "Chill out, BB! She's just trying to egg you on. She's asking for a fight." Cyborg tried to reason through Beast Boy's anger. I slowly allowed myself to look again. "But Cyborg, she-!" "That's enough, Beast Boy." I looked over, as did the others, at Robin. He still had an emotionless face, but his voice dripped with bitterness. "That's enough. Raven is our enemy, and as heroes, it is our duty to take her down with Slade." He practically glared daggers at Raven. "Titans, GO!" On demand, we instantly took forth and charged at Raven. _'Friend Raven…'_

Raven's P.O.V. I couldn't help but inwardly wince as Robin set his dark gaze on me. I was convinced that he truly hated and despised me for what I had to do. _'I can't give in just yet though',_ I thought to myself sternly. _'I must fight them in order to win Slade over to my side. Otherwise, they'll be in grave danger. Robin will be in danger.'_ I gasped softly at my own thought. I should not be thinking of Robin, he is with Starfire, and he loves her with his whole heart. I quickly shook my head and lunged back just as Beast Boy pounced to the cold ground with a _thud_. Taking to the air, I practically taunted Beast Boy. The green kid shifted into that of a pterodactyl and flew right at me, his mouth opening to swallow me whole. Starfire had lifted Robin up so that they could chase and attack me. With a grin on my face, I flew right into a building, using my telekinetic powers to go through the building. From what I could tell, Beast Boy had gone right into the building with a loud smashing sound, probably injuring his nose. _'One down, three to go.'_ I grinned victoriously. Who knows? Maybe if I think about this as of a game between friends, then perhaps I can truly beat them. With my mind set on that, I continued flying on. My violet eyes widened in surprise as Cyborg's laser cannon shot up and nearly hit me. I quickly dodged his attack and flew on faster, the part robot following in pursuit. He launched another one of his lasers and practically tore my cape into two sheets, both of which flew off my shoulders and to the roof of a building. I grimaced, not liking the fact that I was now mostly exposed to the rest of them. I decided it was time to fight back, and so I rose up several cars and trucks, throwing them down onto Cyborg. He did not have a good enough chance to escape, so I continued down my journey. "Cyborg!" I heard Starfire call from behind me, her hands still holding onto Robin. I increased the rate in which I flew, leading them towards the end of the town. I could feel Starfire's glare as she cut through the sky in anger and remorse, using her eyes to launch her green lasers of fire. I quickly dodged her attacks, smirking as I had indeed interpreted her moves. She couldn't use her hands, which put her at a disadvantage. Within an instant, I had used my telekinetic powers and manipulated two large buildings, causing them to crash on them. _'I'm sorry Star, and Robin… I have to do this.'_ I silently pleaded to them, praying inwardly that they were okay. With that done, I rose up to a different building and sighed, landing on the cold surface. There were no more signs of the team chasing me. "This isn't over yet, Rae." I jumped in shock as I turned around, only to see Robin standing there, his masked eyes glaring me down. "Robin…" I quietly muttered under my breath, instantly pulling my guard up. "You hurt my friends. Our friends. It's time that we ended this." Robin slowly began approaching me, pulling out one of his steel rods. "No more running, no more tricks. Just you and I, hand to hand." He dropped the rod and the rest of his weapons, cracking his fists. I gulped at the sight. So he wants a fair fight then? "So be it." I complied, sheathing my powers. I balled up my fists and narrowed my eyes at him, anticipating his first move. We stood there like that, staring intently at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. The wind whistled in the distance, the air humming with adrenaline. That's when it happened. We did not fight. We did not glare. Instead, I froze up. The world stopped all around me, I couldn't move. I was in utter shock as I was engulfed in warmth. He kissed me. Robin kissed me. My eyes couldn't get any larger. Instinctively, I pulled away and slapped him. Hard. Robin winced and rubbed his now red cheek, staring appallingly at me. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I shouted, glaring cold daggers at him. "I…I don't know." He muttered under his breath, clearly astounded by his own actions. "I have to go. Slade wants me back. Don't follow me." In a matter of seconds, I was back up in the air, returning to Slade. "Rae…" I heard Robin whisper as I flew away.


	7. Chapter 7

Robin's P.O.V.

 _Click-Clack_ , echoed my shoes through the dark room. It was way too quiet in the living room. The stereo was off, there were no sounds of Cyborg and Beast Boy arguing, and Starfire wasn't making any attempts at playing video games. They were all sitting on the large U-shaped sofa, quiet as tension filled the room. We weren't sure what to think of, after all that had recently happened. I, on the other hand, paced around the room, trying to think of what I had done. Just yesterday, we had ended up in a large battle against our friend, Raven. She had joined Slade in attempts of keeping us safe. I was the last one to face her. We stared each other off equally, only instead of the heat of a rivalry, it was the heat of passion. He had absent-mindedly kissed her. I don't know what drove me to do so, but my body reacted before I could even think. She had rejected me, and even though I am with Star, I couldn't help but feel a bit hurt at her actions. She pushed me away and fled the premises. I stood there and watched as she did so. _'She probably hates me now,'_ I thought, feeling like an absolute idiot. _'She might not return to the Titans now.'_ "Robin?" As if Raven had slapped me in the face again, I glanced over at Star, whom was sitting on the couch gazing over at me with her emerald eyes. "What is it, Star?" I attempted to hide the bitterness in my voice, but it didn't feel like hiding again. "What are we going to do," she asked. "About friend Raven. She betrayed us, but she is still our Raven." I sighed, nodding my head some. "I know she is. We'll get her back, Star. I promise you that."

Raven's P.O.V.

"Good work, Raven." Slade's voice echoed throughout the room. I nodded my head to him, showing that I was proud of what I had done. _'Robin,'_ I thought to myself. Before I had a chance to fight him, he had kissed me. This was no simple, chaste kiss. No, it was passionate and warming, and… I mentally stopped myself. I can't think of him like that. I don't want to. _'But you do, Raven.'_ I inwardly cursed at the voice in my head, the one that was always telling me to kiss Robin and never let him go. Sighing, I returned to the room he had given me and changed out of the clothes and into my old black leotard. Just then, my body acted of its own accord and led me outside of the window and into the sky. I didn't know where I was flying to, or why I had even bothered, but something was telling me to let my body do the work. After what seemed like several long minutes of flying, I had arrived at my destination and frowned. I was on the rooftop of the Titan tower, the wind blowing gently. Despite its gentleness, the wind had guided me inside of the tower and towards Robin's room. There I stood, gazing at the door of my new enemy and yet biggest crush. I crept into the room and gazed at his sleeping form, his mask resting on the counter beside him. _Drop._ I looked down to see water gently hitting the floor, and as I searched for the source, I realized it had been tears. My tears. Never did I show emotion, especially not in front of everyone else. This time, however, I couldn't hold back. I quietly cried near the door of his room, burying my face into my hands to muffle the sounds. Despite how cold I felt right then, I was suddenly enveloped in warmth. Opening my wet violet eyes, I stared at Robin's red clothed chest as he held me close to him, stroking my hair in a comforting way. _'Robin…'_

Robin's P.O.V.

Never has she ever cried before. Granted, the only time any of us Titans ever saw fear or sadness in Raven was when her father emerged from hell, but other than that, nothing. I was shocked, astonished as the girl I held in my arms nearly shattered before me. She was hurting, I could feel her pain. I stroked her short and soft violet hair, keeping her firmly in my arms to show her that I was there for her. My heart was racing, and I could feel a small bead of sweat run down the back of my neck. _'Why am I so nervous,'_ I wondered _. 'I, Robin from the Teen Titans; whom has taken down each enemy of the city with the exception to Slade, is actually nervous and scared of something?'_ I couldn't comprehend what was happening with me. This all started with that game of Truth or Dare. Slowly pulling away, I gazed down at the frail Raven and wiped away her lingering tears. "Robin," she whispered. "I-…Thank you…" "For what?" I asked, not exactly sure of what she was referring to. "For this…" she began. "For never giving up on me. For always being there for me, and caring for me despite my negative abilities. If it weren't for you, I-" She was cut off by my finger as it pressed against her trembling pale lips. "None of that, Rae. That's what friends are for. Friends are always there for each other, and I am always there for you." I flashed her a gentle smile, which seemed to have made her blush a bit. Before I could pull her into another hug, she backed away from me. I reached out to pull her back, feeling a bit cold at her moving away. "No Robin. I need to go now." She turned to leave, but I wouldn't let her. I grabbed her wrist, holding her in place. "Back to Slade?" I asked. "No. Rae, you belong here with all of your friends." "But that's all I am to you." My eyes widened as she muttered those words under her breath. Could it be that she…? _'No,'_ I told myself sternly. "Rae…what do you mean 'that's all?'" She slowly met my eyes, and the way she looked at me nearly broke my heart. "You love Starfire. I can't compare to her. She's all perky and cute and kind, so I can understand why you feel that way. I just… I wish it was me, that I was the one you loved. Truth is Robin," she paused. "I love you. Always have and always will. You were the one to pull me into the light, the one who always put a true smile on my face. You never left my side, you were always hopeful for me. It is for those reasons that I love you. But in loving you, I also cause harm to Star and the rest of the Titans. I can't do that anymore. That's why…No matter how much I hate Slade…I must stay by him to avoid any more conflict." She sighed, moving to the window. "Farewell, Robin." She left the room, the Titan tower, and me. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I could only stare at the spot she last stood in when she confessed to me _. 'Raven loves me? I guess that would explain why she had been avoiding being around me so much. But,'_ I paused in my thinking. _'What do I do now? I'm not in love with her too…right?'_ Groaning in frustration, I collapsed on my bed and decided to allow myself to think this over. Unfortunately, I ended up falling asleep into the midst of the dark. _'Raven, why did you have to tell me this?!'_


	8. Chapter 8

Raven's P.O.V. the early morning aroused me from my sleep, forcing me to awaken to its bright rays of sunlight and brisk morning air. I had not slept so much in my lifetime, so I was still pretty tired from that. I was sprawled across the roof top of a building near Slade's headquarters, my cloak covering my body like a soft, thin blanket. After revealing my love to Robin last night, I had escaped in fear of hearing his rejection. Instead of going to Slade, however, I crashed at this building and slept my sadness away. _'_ _Robin,'_ I quietly thought to myself _. 'This will be our last meeting. I will betray Slade and together, we'll destroy him._

 _Afterwards…'_ I couldn't continue. I knew this day would be coming, I just thought that the reason would be due to my father. I had to leave the Teen Titans for good. Reluctantly, I stood from the hard concrete top of the building and stretched out. After that, I flew towards Slade's and entered the building. He wasn't there. I looked around, curious as to where he could've gone. "Slade?" I asked, my scratchy voice echoing the large room. There was no reply. "Where could he have gone?" I wondered, a sinking feeling deep in the pit of my stomach. Not knowing where he was made me highly uncomfortable. Robin's P.O.V. Last night had been crazy. We were encountered by Slade and Raven once again, and of course we fought. This time, however, Slade was holding back. Granted, he was using Raven against us as he hid in his quarters. But I could tell he was up to something. Raven…she had snuck inside of the Titan tower last night too. What she had said though… I sighed heavily, my head throbbing with a slight dull pain as a headache emerged. I didn't know what to do anymore. I was—no, am, in a relationship with Starfire, and I'm happy with her. But Raven…Raven showed up and told me that she loves me. She Loves Me. It seems impossible, but it makes too much sense. _'_ _Raven, I need to talk to you.'_ I thought, as if quietly whispering her that to bring her to me. Just then, the Titan alarm went off throughout the whole tower, summoning us all into the living room. It was Slade on the monitor, with buildings being destroyed by him. "Titans, Go!" I shouted, racing out the door with the titans beside me. In a matter of minutes, we had arrived at the scene where Slade was. Slade turned and faced us, an almost smirk present on his mask. "Hello, Robin. So nice of you four to join me on this lovely day." "Slade. You're not going to get away this time." I stopped and glanced around. "Wait, why are you here? I thought you had Raven doing your dirty work." "It's not working out with her. You, my dear Robin, just seem to be getting in the way." His one eye narrowed evilly. "I shall get rid of you first, and then I can use Raven to take over the rest of the world." Robin growled at him, glaring down at him cruelly. "I won't let you, damn it. You will not get away." "Robin is right, we will take you down!" shouted Starfire, along with Cyborg and Beast Boy standing beside her. Slade smirked and the battle commenced. Raven's P.O.V. _Boom! Crash! Shiver! Boom!_ The headquarters shook as explosions occurred in the cities. I was extremely worried now, knowing that it must've been Slade. "If Slade is in battle, then his enemies must be…" My eyes widened as I changed out of the uniform, quickly throwing on my original black leotard and blue cloak. Pulling on the hood, I zipped out of the building and high into the air. I had only flown over by the arcade building when Beast Boy flew past me and into a taller building. "Beast Boy!" I shouted, appalled by the strength Slade was presenting. As I turned my attention back onto the fight, I saw the most horrid sight a person could see. My friends were covered in scars and bruises, much of their clothing ripped and tainted with blood. Starfire's hair was short now, about to her shoulders. Cyborg's circuits and wires were poking out of his exterior, blood running out of his mouth. Beast Boy was clearly cut up, his blood flowing out in rivers and major bruises on his chest. And Robin… I nearly choked on air as I gazed upon him. His mask was gone, his clothes were barely on him, and his scars were deep. He had blood gushing out of his stomach and head, not to mention a trail down his mouth. He could barely stand, let alone fight Slade. Slade was ruthless! He cackled maliciously as he pummeled Robin to

the ground, the others being too weak to fight back. What happened to the Titans?! _They aren't the same without you_ , a voice uttered from deep within my mind. _Aside from Robin, you were one of the key ingredients to holding the group together. They need you, Raven. And you need them._ I hated to say it, but that voice was right. They need me, especially now. Anger bubbled up and rushed out of me, my eyes turning a dark red. "Leave my friends ALONE!" I screamed, sending forth a great wave of darkness. The dark tendrils that emerged from me wrapped around a now shocked and somewhat terrified Slade. The tendrils tightened around him, threatening to split him into pieces like a vase fallen to the harsh ground. The raven from deep within me was released, and the two of us acted as one and destroyed Slade. By the time I cooled down, the only thing left of Slade was his scarred mask. I sighed heavily and hurried over to Robin, lifting his head into my lap. "Robin," I quietly said. His eyes were now closed, and his scarred chest heaved in shallow breaths. Remembering a spell taught to me by the monks of Azarath, I placed a hand on Robin's chest and closed my eyes, beginning the chant. Within a matter of minutes, Robin's breathing had become a bit longer and deeper, signaling that he was getting better. "Rae…Raven…" he whispered, slowly opening his eyes. Deep, golden orbs gazed up at me in surprise. "Hey, Boy Wonder. I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever wake up." I smiled softly down at him, stroking back a strand of his hair that had lingered upon his face. Robin smiled and spoke, "I'm glad it's you…where's Slade?" "I'll explain back at the tower. First, we need to get you and the others to the closest hospital." "I'm fine." Robin struggled in sitting up, his injured arms failing him. "No, you need a hospital. I'll call."


	9. Finale

Fanfiction Nine-

FINAL INSTALLMENT

\- By Kyla Ray

Teen Titans

 _Raven's P.O.V._ Several months had passed since that day, and the titans were a lot better. We certainly have come a long way. Starfire and Robin aren't a couple anymore, but they remain good friends, which is great. Cyborg and Beast Boy have returned to their usual selves, constantly bickering about video games and who is the best at playing. Starfire watches them in anticipation, and Robin is rocking out to music once more. I, however, am up on the roof gazing at the sky as it slowly, very slowly, turns a darker shade of blue. Night time befalls us at some point, but I remain on the roof contently. I had decided to keep my hair a bit longer than originally, so now it falls to my upper back—although now, it's following the wind behind me. I close my eyes and enjoy the quiet, feeling every ounce of tension escape me. "Having fun?" I looked over my shoulder, only to find Boy Wonder there without his mask. His eyes and mouth both smile, though his arm still concerns me. It just came out of his cast due to it being broken, and I didn't want him going crazy. "Are you feeling okay? No major pain or swelling? Let me check." I say, concerned for him. He chuckles softly. "I'm fine, Rae. There's nothing wrong with it now. It's mostly healed." "Key word: _mostly_ ," I pointed out, still cautious. "It's healed enough so that I can hug you." He reached out and pulled me into his arms, wrapping me in his surprisingly warm embrace. I began to tremble, not having realized before that I was cold. "Thank you, Raven." I looked up at him curiously. "For what?" "Everything. What you did back there, what you sacrificed: you saved us from Slade." I looked away, facing away from him to gaze at the moon. "You would've done the same, and better. I didn't do much. I just…stopped holding back my feelings for a change." "You should do it more often, you know? Let go, and allow yourself to be…you." He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into his warmth again. "Robin, you know I can't. I'd lose control of my powers and would probably destroy more buildings." I sighed softly, enjoying the warmth he provided.

"Then don't hold back when I ask this: do you love me?" My heart stopped at those words. Love? He wanted to know if I _loved_ him? I don't even know what love _is_! But… I turned and faced him, searching his face for answers. ' _I love his spikey hair,'_ I thought. _'_ _I love how sweet and caring he can be. I love how his hazel eyes sparkle so diligently, especially in this moonlight. I love how his face is illuminated by a mere thread of hope and joy. I love…_ ' "I…I think so…I mean, I don't really know what love is." I stumbled for a response, none of them sounding right. "I just-!" Before I could further explain myself, my mouth was closed off by the tender warmth of Robin's pale lips, obviously telling me how he felt. I fell into the kiss, allowing my lips to move along his in a passionate but gentle manner. This was all new to me, yet I seemed to act as though I knew what to do. That's when I knew it: I loved Robin. I love Robin! Our lips finally broke apart as our eyes gazed into each other's hearts. "I do…" I said softly, not quite trusting my own voice. "I love you, Robin." A soft blush appeared on my face as he reciprocated my words to me. "I love you too, Rae." With that said, we embraced each other for what seemed like mere hours. "Raven! Robin!" Everyone else was calling for us. "We're playing Truth or Dare, come join us!" Robin smirked as he took my hand. "I've got your hand, so don't be _scared_ in playing." "Oh, _now_ you've done it, Bird Brain." I smirked back, and with that, we went inside. Everything was back to its normal crime-fighting days. Slade was gone, and our future together looked bright. Yes, our group had changed in ways we never thought possible. But it's because of these changes that we grew closer. Nothing was going to stop us, _is_ going to stop us. I just hope that our lives will be forever entwined. **_The End_**


End file.
